Dragon Sniper
The Dragon Sniper is the only sniper rifle that appears in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. It also appears in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception ''and Uncharted: Golden Abyss. ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune In Drake's Fortune, the Dragon Sniper is a rarely encountered weapon with a max ammo capacity of 10 rounds; it carries 5 rounds per magazine. It scopes in automatically when aimed and can be zoomed in further by pressing R3. ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' In Among Thieves, the Dragon Sniper appears more often in the campaign than in Drake's Fortune, and can carry up to 10 rounds, with each magazine holding 5 rounds. Unlike Drake's Fortune, the weapon does not zoom in automatically when aimed, and features an adjustable zoom-in ability in addition to the scoped view. Any shot above the legs will kill most enemies with one shot, except the Heavy Weapons Troops. When enemies have the weapon a red laser will appear where they aim, and dodging will delay their shots. In multiplayer, the Dragon Sniper has had several changes made to it due to patches developed by Naughty Dog. Originally, it took two Dragon Sniper shots to kill an opponent, reduced to one shot when hitting the head. The firing rate was fast, with the player easily able to make rapid shots in succession. Update 1.05 rebalanced weapon damage for all guns, including the Dragon Sniper. The sniper became a one shot kill, regardless of the body part hit, with the same rate of fire. The magazine size was reduced to six bullets in an effort by Naughty Dog to counter glitching with the sniper. Update 1.06 added more changes to the Dragon Sniper. The rate of fire for the Dragon Sniper was also reduced by 10%, meaning no more rapid succession shooting. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' The Dragon Sniper returned in Uncharted 3. In this installment of the Uncharted ''series, the Dragon Sniper's rate of fire and max spare ammo are increased (the latter to 20 rounds in total). As well, the weapon's aiming has changed; unlike ''Uncharted 2, aiming with the Dragon Sniper will automatically enable the scope. Pressing R3 while aiming will zoom in the scope. Another notable change lies with the weapon's firing, as the weapon now has actual recoil, thus preventing several accurate shots in quick succession. Also, the damage has decreased. It takes two shots to someone under the head, although a headshot is an instant kill. In the Drake's Deception multiplayer, the Dragon Sniper is no longer a power weapon limited to certain maps, but is instead a standard weapon. It is one of the four available long guns selectable for each player loadout. In terms of performance, the weapon is less of a true sniper rifle and more of a marksman rifle; the weapon has reduced firepower, requiring two shots at mid-range to kill an opponent, as opposed to the single-shot yet stronger T-Bolt Sniper, which requires one shot to kill a target. In the singleplayer, the Dragon Sniper can still be aimed the same way as Uncharted 2, with L1 putting up the crosshairs and R3 putting up the scope. A major difference of the scopes from the actual game to the beta is the crosshairs' appearance. It was first much like Uncharted 2's scope, but then changed to a red dot. The Dragon Sniper can be outfitted with the following modifications: *'Reload Speed '(unlocked at Level 20) *'Call Out '(unlocked at Level 14) *'Max Ammo' (unlocked at Level 23) *'Clip Size' Combat tips and techniques ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' Multiplayer *Equip a Raffica Pistol and Weapons Expert (at least Level 2). Aim with the Raffica at an opponent and press Triangle or right on the D-Pad to instantly switch to being scoped in. Press R1 twice to get the kill. This allows you to imitate the over-the-shoulder aim of the UC2 Dragon, making it much more powerful. Even better, it only takes one full Raffica burst and one Dragon shot to kill someone. So aim with the Raffica and shoot. As soon as the burst is over, press Triangle or right on the D-Pad to switch to scoped-in mode of the Dragon, then press R1 to get the kill. It works like this: L1, aim, R1, wait for burst to finish, Triangle/Right on D-Pad, R1. (this technique can also be used with the para-9, however you'll have to pull the trigger 2 times before switching) *It can kill armored chokers with 1 head shot. *In multiplayer, the Dragon has much more recoil, so use different zooms depending on certain situations: **Blindfire- Use at direct contact, or melee distance **"Marksman" Zoom- Regular aiming, use on fast moving targets or at medium range. **"Sniper" Zoom- Zoomed in aiming, recommended on other snipers, turret users, and enemies at long range. Aim for the head, as there is much more recoil, but increased accuracy. Variants Sully's Dragon enables call out, marking enemies for teammates, and max ammo, giving more bullets. Draza's Dragon enables clip size, which increases the magazine from five bullets to eight, and increased reload speed. ''Uncharted: Golden Abyss'' The only thing that changed the Dragon Sniper is that it now holds a max ammo of 15 rounds. The Dragon Sniper is mostly used in Chapter 10 and also in Quivira. Dragon Snipers are commonly found on both Roberto Guerro's army and Jason Dante's Mercenaries. It takes just two shots to the head to take out one of Jason Dante's Heavy Weapon Troopers. The zoom was also adjusted so that you can zoom in a very large amount and fine tune the zoom. Medal and trophy Scoring 30 kills with the Dragon Sniper will unlock the medal, worth 10 points, and bronze trophy 30 Kills: Dragon Sniper in Drake's Fortune and Drake's Fortune Remastered. Scoring 50 kills will unlock the medal, worth $10,000, and bronze trophy 50 Kills: Dragon Sniper in Among Thieves and Among Thieves Remastered. The same amount of kills will also unlock the bronze trophy 30 Kills: Dragon Sniper in both Drake's Deception and Drake's Deception Remastered, as well as a bronze trophy in Golden Abyss. Killing five descendants with the Dragon Sniper will also unlock an additional bronze trophy called Supernatural Born Killers in Drake's Fortune Remastered. In Among Thieves Remastered you instead can earn a trophy of the same name and type by killing five Shambhala Guardians with the Dragon Sniper. Drake's Deception Remastered also has a trophy of the same name and type for killing five Djinns with a sniper rifle. Trivia *The Dragon Sniper is a hybrid of features from the SVD Dragunov sniper rifle and the Romanian PSL / FPK sniper rifle, a visually similar weapon often used to substitute for the SVD in movies. It is somewhat shorter than either real weapon. *In Among Thieves, when Nate lines up a shot with the sniper through the scope, he will occasionally mutter small remarks towards his target such as "See ya, sucker/jackass" or "That's right". *The Dragon Sniper is a mostly better sniper in co-op than the T-Bolt Sniper because it still manages to kill normal enemies in one hit, has a faster fire rate, holds more ammo in reserve, and more easily found. *In real life, the Dragunov (inspiration for Dragon Sniper) and the PKM (inspiration for PAK-80) use the same bullets: 7.62x54mmR, though in Uncharted 3, the damage done by the two are different. **In Uncharted: Golden Abyss, the Dragon Sniper is more powerful than the turrets used by Guerro's men, which in reality would be incorrect, as the turrets use the .50 BMG (12.7x99mm, compared to the SVD's 7.62x54mmR). *In Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, the Dragon sniper is replaced by the M14 Custom sniper rifle. Category:Weapons in Drake's Fortune Category:Weapons in Among Thieves Category:Weapons in Drake's Deception Category:Weapons in Golden Abyss